My Side Of The Story
by Jasper6509
Summary: Diva's thoughts throughout her life. Based on the song "My Side Of The Story" by Hodges.


Summary: Diva's thoughts throughout her life. Based on the song "My Side Of The Story" by Hodges.

*I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG!

My Side Of The Story

Diva stood on a pillar in the museum watching the moon. She always loved the moon…even in that accursed tower. Diva felt the moon was her only friend…until she had met Saya. But now her big sister wanted to kill her just because she knew how to have fun with the humans.

_A cold wind blows, I am shivering  
My body aches, as my heart is breaking  
Why is life making me hollow  
Why is happiness casting me in the shadows  
In the shadows  
_

Diva just wished they'd listen to her. Red Shield and Saya thought she was the enemy. But she was just a girl with a troubled past.

_Hold on, don't turn and walk away  
Save me  
And I cried these words but nobody came  
_

She didn't understand why Joel had locked her in that tower in the first place. Had she done something wrong? Had she been bad? What could she have done to change his mind?

_I'm all alone, running scared  
Losing my way in the dark  
I tried to get up, stand on a prayer  
But I keep crashing down hard  
_

When Saya had let her out of the tower she had felt scared. She didn't know if anyone would accept her. She felt that they would just lock her back up in that horrid place.

_This is my side of the story  
Only my side of the story  
Nobody cares, nobody's there  
No one will hear, my side of the story  
_

When she saw all those people at the party something had stirred inside of her…a strong and desirable urge to feast on them. When Saya had returned to the party Diva had smiled at her. She had just finished drinking Joel's blood and was smiling at her sister because she thought she had done well.

_Emptiness, it's all around me  
I tried to catch my breath  
I'm barely surviving  
And I can't go on and I come undone  
And there's nothing left in me  
_

Now Diva had to avoid Saya because she wanted to kill her. Saya blamed her for killing all those people but all she had done was answered her body's need for sustenance.

_Hold on, don't turn and walk away_

Save me  
And I cried these words but nobody came  


When she had seen Amshel look at her in fear after she had crashed the party she realized he had been wounded. He had passed out and was losing a lot of blood. Deciding to save him, she gave him some of her blood. He started twitching uncontrollably and that scared her. Afterwards he woke up good as new.

_I'm all alone, running scared  
Losing my way in the dark  
I tried to get up, stand on a prayer  
But I keep crashing down hard  
_

They went away after that…away from Saya and Hagi. She had turned a few more people into her protectors. Amshel had started to act strange after she had changed Solomon.

_This is my side of the story  
Only my burden to bear  
Nobody cares, nobody's there  
No one will hear  
_

_As I fall down  
As I fall in_

I cried these words but nobody came  


He had wanted to set her up with a mate and let her have children. She had wanted a family yes but she wanted to pick her own mate. Then when she met Riku she knew she had found her mate. She had gotten pregnant and to thank him she gave him some of her blood because she thought he had lost blood because he was so pale.

_I'm all alone, running scared  
Losing my way in the dark  
I tried to get up, stand on a prayer  
But I keep crashing down hard  
_

Riku had started to crystalize and that had scared her. All she had wanted to do was fix him up for Saya. Then Saya came and tried to kill her so she had to fight her sister once more. But after her babies had been born she had died.

_This is my side of the story  
Only my side of the story  
My side of the story  
Only my burden to bear  
But nobody cares, nobody's there  
No one will hear  
My side of the story_

Now her babies were being raised by Saya and all Diva had wanted was to live peacefully with her sister and children. Now she would never get that chance. But it all could've been different if Saya had listened to her side of the story…then maybe Saya would've understood why she did what she did.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
